April Fools Day
by alolha123
Summary: What happens if Axl and his friend decide to prank everyone on April Fool's Day? Total chaos, that's what! Everyone is going crazy. Axl has a list of targets and Zero's his first one! [R&R, please!]
1. Chapter 1

Hi all,

Story Notes: This is a little story I wrote while I was bored. I don't know if I'll be able to finish it, but I'll try.

Disclaimer: I do not own Capcom or Mega Man. If I did, I would be rich, but since I'm not, doesn't that tell you something?

April Fool's Day at MHHQ

By Altaria31

--MHHQ, 6:45--

"You do it."

"No, you do it."

"Why should I?"

"You know him better."

"You know him just as well."

"That's not true, Axl."

"You're in his unit."

"You hang out with him more. I just take orders from him."

"Well-"

"I bet you're scared."

"What?! Of course not."

"Then do it."

"Why don't you first?"

"You're such a coward."

"I am not!" Axl scoffed.

"Then do it!" Jay, a young, brown-haired reploid, challenged.

"Fine! I will, then!"

Axl and his friend, Jay, were whispering outside a door in a hallway. They were trying very hard to be inconspicuous, but that was very difficult, as they were arguing.

"Hurry up."

"Hey, can't I take my time?"

"Nah, hurry up."

"But this isn't fair!"

Jay just smirked, and motioned to the door. Sighing quietly, Axl placed a package at the foot of the door and knocked. Without waiting for the door to open, Axl and Jay ran from the door, exiting the hallway. They finally stopped in the lobby, gasping for breath and laughing.

"I can't wait to see Zero's reaction when he gets that!"

"Me, too!"

The two friends laughed until their sides ached. Jay then nudged Axl, saying, "That wasn't too hard, right? Nothing to worry about?"

"Nah, it was easy." Axl then pointed at Jay. "But you'd better do the next one, okay?"

"Sure thing!"

The two reploids finally calmed down. Silence reigned for a short while, then Axl asked, "Who's next?"

Jay thought for a moment. "Well, I'd like to prank X, for one thing. He's always so serious."

Axl shook his head. "That won't do. He's only give us a lecture." He shuddered at the thought. "Who else?"

"Well, there's always the classic trick."

"What?" Axl cocked his head. "I haven't heard of that before."

Jay shrugged. It's just when you go around and replace things with other things. Like for instance..." He motioned to a pillow, lying on a couch. "We could replace the inside of that pillow with a rock."

Axl thought. "I like it." He decided. Another idea came to mind. "Y'know, since we're on kitchen duty today, can't we like..." His voice trailed off. Both pairs of eyes shone with the possibilities, and the two sprang to their feet.

"We can cook dinner!" Axl said excitedly. "It can _look_ really good, but how about if it _tasted_ horrible?"

Jay grinned. "We can do the same with dessert!"

The two troublemakers giggled. The idea of tricking the reploids at MHHQ was just too funny. Suddenly Jay stopped. Axl, noticing his friend, asked, "What is it?"

"Hasn't Zero opened the package yet?"

Axl was about to respond, but was interrupted by a sound coming from the hallway they had just exited.

_"AXXXXXXXLLLLLLLLLL!!!"_

Jay turned to Axl, a smile on his face.

" About _time_ something happened."

------

Okay... well... I have no clue how this'll turn out, but...

R&R, please.

Altaria31


	2. Chapter 2

Hi,

Okay... second chapter. I hope you like this! D

---The Day Before---

_"Jay! Hey, Jay!"_

_Jay, a brown-haired, bright blue-eyed reploid, turned around. He had simply-designed armor, coated with a dark green and gold trim. His hands were gloved in black, and on his head was a black headband. His spiky hair was very messy. He had rarely used a brush, and kept his hair as untidy as it could be. He was a fun-loving reploid, and never really managed to keep a straight face, even at conferences._

_"Hey, Axl!" He called to the reploid running to him._

_Axl, an orange-haired reploid, was regared as a "kid" at MHHQ. He often played pranks and joked around, which made him and Jay insperable. Both were the troublemakers at MHHQ._

_Axl finally caught up to Jay, gasping for breath. "Hey-did you-know-tomorrow's April-Fool's Day?" He panted._

_"Yeah!" Jay glanced around to see in anyone was looking. Then he whispered, "Do you have any plans?"_

_Axl grinned. "Zero first,"_

_"Of course! What do we do?"_

_Axl motioned for Jay to come closer. Then, he whispered the plan into the brown-haired reploid's ear. Jay's eyes widened, and he smiled. Then, they stood up, and walked down the hall, acting as if nothing at all had happened._

_However, Alia, who had just come in, sighed. She knew those two were up to no good._

_But there wasn't anything she could really do about it, right?_

------

Throughout the day, Axl and Jay continued to replace things with different things. This was their idea of fun. However, to the others...

------

"Axl!?! Where on _earth_ are you?!?" Alia yelled. Axl came running immediately. When Alia was angry, she wasn't one to mess with.

"Yes, Alia?" He tried to greet her without stuttering.

"I was _going_ to sit down on the couch when I felt something hard. I looked back and saw a pillow. Then I picked it up and found that the inside was _rock_! Explain _that_, Axl! Why on _earth_ did you do it?!?" Alia looked furious, so Axl decided to tell the truth. It was a good thing, too, because if he hadn't, Alia probably would've strangled him right there and then.

"Jay and I were thinking of playing tricks today... it _is_ April Fool's Day, you know." Axl's voice was very weak. He gulped.

"Of course I know," Alia snapped. "But I thought you two might be _sensible_ for once. Won't you two ever stop pranking people?!"

"Well..."

"Just don't do anything else!" Alia stormed off.

Axl collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. Fighting with Sigma was okay. Fighting with Alia was torture.

------

Please review...

Altaria31


End file.
